


Lessons Well Learned

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bestiality, Cuckolding, Demon Sex, Multi, Sex Education, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Miroku thinks it's high time someone taught Rin and Shippo about the birds and the bees, so InuYasha and Sango volunteer while Kagome babysits Miroku and Sango's children.  When Sesshomaru shows up, he informs them that they are ALL wrong, and really shows them how it's done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago when I was not so good at writing.

Who would have though such a group effort could take place within the small, nondescript hut on the outside of the village?  To the common passerby, it was just a house, dimly lit with a single lamp, quiet… seemingly fit for the residents to wind down and prepare for bed.  Outside, a single toad sang incessantly, ignorant of the goings on in the hut.  Inside, a golden eyed hanyou buried his lethal claws into the floorboards as he struggled to keep from forcing the woman who was paying homage to his maleness to take his flesh deeper into her warm throat.

Her dark hair was loose, hiding her face from those who would watch her.  She didn’t want her husband to know how much she was truly enjoying herself, lest he ask her to do such a thing more often.  This was a favor, meant to be a once only thing.  But as she continued to suck and lick and kiss all over InuYasha’s member, she had to admit, at least to herself, she hoped that there would be more of this.

“Now, see how his face is all scrunched up?” Miroku asked the girl to his left.  “That’s a sure sign that what Sango’s doing is pleasing to him, and it’s when your lover’s face looks like that that you cannot stop what you are doing, because he is close to his release and to stop could cause him, and consequentially, _you,_ harm.”  Rin nodded as she continued to watch as the taijiya laved and jerked at the massive organ that held all their attentions.  Miroku then turned to Shippo, who was trembling lightly and no doubt aroused by what he saw.  “Notice how he has his claws in the wood, Shippo?  He knows his strength and knows he could hurt Sango if he were to shove her down.  It’s important that you show care and love to whoever you’re with.  These acts of sex are very special between people, and you should only do such things with those who you care very deeply for.  It’s important you don’t hurt one another when you’re in such ecstasy.”  Both child and kit nodded at this as they and the monk looked on, InuYasha loosing one of his hands to brush Sango’s hair out of the way so that Rin could see the technique she was using.

“Just like that, Sango!” he growled, throwing his head back and panting heavily into the room.  In the low light, the three voyeurs made out the faint stripes on his face as he neared his release.  A loud moan, a visible stiffening of his lean body, and then a snarl later, InuYasha’s hips jerked and Sango could be heard audibly swallowing down his thick essence, her hands loosening on his sensitive body, coming down and softly caressing the sack below and gently combing her fingertips through his wiry silver hair.  The hanyou sagged against the wall, breathing hard, eyes closed and mouth open.  He finally looked down at her and said in a ragged voice, “Thank you Sango.  Thank you so much.”

She raised up from him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, only briefly letting him taste himself in her mouth before pulling away and lying back, untying the obi on her yukata so that her friend could return the favor.  Just then, InuYasha’s eyes went wide, and before anyone could say anything, Sesshomaru entered the one room house, standing in the genkan and looking coldly at everyone.  After a few silent moments, he spoke, “What is a human and a hanyou doing teaching a full blooded yokai about mating?”  Shock reigned over the small gathering of beings in the room.  “This Sesshomaru can accept the reasoning that a human could use a hanyou for demonstration to Rin, but what of the kit?”

Miroku stood and walked to the edge of the floor.  “Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama.  It was my idea that they watch these acts given their physical readiness to wonder about their own bodies…  I never considered Shippo may do things differently.”

Sesshomaru scowled at the monk, wondering briefly where his three young children were, then deadpanned, “Shippo is a unique case altogether.  Even if he were to choose a human mate it would not be the same.”  He looked at his brother.  “Move aside, InuYasha.  Allow me to demonstrate a proper yokai coupling.”  He was already pulling his armor off and had sat Bakusaiga in the corner near Tetsusaiga.

Sango looked with frightened eyes at her husband, who said nothing, only nodded at her with a gentle smile to let her know she would be fine and not to be scared.  A few deep breaths later, she looked up to find the daiyokai completely bare, and sensing that he was coming for her, she stripped the thin yukata off.  Miroku and InuYasha sat with Rin and Shippo off to the side of the room, watching as Sesshomaru stepped up onto the floor, and then fall to his hands and knees…

He closed his eyes, the demonic aura thick in the room as his youki began to transform his muscled body into his true demonic form.  Now before the group stood a calm golden eyed dog, an erect, pink, maleness poking out from a furry sheath near his flanks.  He padded over to Sango, nudged her to her hands and knees, then woofed at Rin.  She crawled away from her place with the others and sat down in front of this canine version of her lord.  He seemed to snuggle at her neck for a moment, sniffing her pulse point, and then gave her a long, slow lick from her collarbone and up the side of her face.  Rin blushed a deep crimson, and then reached back to gently fondle his furry testicles, watching as the little pink member grew steadily thicker.  He nosed her away after a moment, panting, then yipped at InuYasha.

“He wants you to get closer Shippo,” the hanyou whispered.  Monk and Hanyou watched as Sesshomaru took Rin’s hand in his dog mouth as Shippo trundled along behind.  He nosed the little girl to lie down beside Sango, and then picked Shippo up by the back of his haori and sat him on the opposite side, in a position so that he could see clearly what would be happening.  With a grunt, he moved Rin’s kimono hem up past her hips, displaying her still hairless sex to him, but allowing him to scent her instinctual arousal for him.  Still panting, he gave a quick lick to his little girl there, seemed to grin when she gasped her surprise to him, then turned to Sango, who was trembling in fear.  He seemed to chuckle, a barky sort of sound, and then he looked to Shippo.

Pointing with his nose and making little whines and woofs, InuYasha translated the lord’s lesson for the kit, explaining canine instincts and such and even encouraging the little guy to go ahead and transform into his true form if he was able to, which he was not.  Sesshomaru nuzzle Sango’s hip as if to alleviate her fear, then he began to lick at her wet folds.

Rin, who was lying on her back and gazing into Sango’s face, watched the apprehension drain away, leaving behind only the sight of wanton lustfulness, heard her moan out in pleasure, and was envious that her lord and future mate would share such ecstasy with another human being.  Sesshomaru’s contented huffs were muffled in the wet of Sango’s now drenched petals, but InuYasha was able to make out what his brother had said.

“Come on, bozou,” he said, stripping himself bare as he stood up.  “We got work to do.”

“We?” Miroku asked as he hefted his robes quickly over his head.  “What’s he wanting us to do?”

InuYasha smirked.  “He says we should go have a little fun with him and Sango.”

The two friends made their way to where Sango was about to be mounted by Sesshomaru, who was now a vision of canine loveliness.  Dog woofs and barks were spoken to InuYasha who translated for the others.  “Miroku, he says for you to take Sango’s mouth and use it for your own pleasure.  He wants me to take care of Rin, and Shippo,” he said peeking over Sango’s bare back at a red faced fox with a large (for his size) bulge in his hakema, “he says you shouldn’t hold back, you should use your hands to get rid of that,” he grinned, pointing at Shippo’s crotch.

“Thank the Kami,” the boy said as he made quick work of his wrappings.  When Miroku stood in front of his wife, she gave him a devilish smile and asked him to forgive her in advance if she displeased him.  He nodded and guided his flesh into her soft and perfect mouth.  InuYasha sat down behind Rin, leaving her kimono on, but opening it so he could find her little netherlips.  He showed her his hand so she could watch as he sheathed his sharp claws, then told her to relax as he brought his fingertips to her body and began to lightly stroke the little bud of silk that would bring her to orgasm.

Satisfied with the energy in the room, Sesshomaru reared up on his haunches and grabbed Sango’s ribs with his paws, furry hips fighting the instinct to hump as she reached back with one hand and guided his twitching tip in, Miroku stopping his own thrusts momentarily so she could do so.  Moments later, the little hut on the edge of the village was filled with the sounds of lovemaking, from both human and yokai mouths. 

Though physically smaller than her lord, InuYasha was built very much like Sesshomaru, who often held her little body close to him after he was certain Jaken had fallen asleep.  InuYasha’s touches were gentle and soft, one hand brushing lightly over and over that hard little place that sent waves of bliss through her small frame while the other dragged over her skin, tracing little nonsense patterns and always teasing her tiny nipples as he passed them.  Her eyes closed and she settled back into the warmth of his chest.  She felt safe in her friend’s arms and loved under her lord’s gaze.  She let her body give in to the wonderful sensations around her, and the first of many pleased moans passed her pretty pink lips.

Sesshomaru hunched rapidly behind the swell of Sango’s rear, seemingly racing to his end.  Shippo stroked his little member as he watched the daiyokai’ body below.  As the minutes passed, Sesshomaru’s doggy phallus grew over time.  What started out as looking thin was now looking about like Miroku’s, but by the time he was ready to empty himself into Sango’s belly, he’d swollen up larger than InuYasha.  The kitsune listened intently to all the sounds around him: Sango and Rin’s feminine moaning and groaning, Miroku’s quiet encouragements (“Yes, baby, right there…  Come on, suck me like you mean it…  Thaaaaaat’s it…”), InuYasha’s whispered endearments (“You know he’s thinking about you, pretending it’s you there instead of her…  When you’re old enough he’s going to pup you and make you his…”) and Sesshomaru’s canine huffs and grunts and low growls.

Faster than he would have liked, Miroku felt his climax coming.  He gripped his wife’s hair and pulled her head back, told her to open wide and stick her tongue out.  With a grunt, white goo sprayed from his mushroom head on to her tongue and into her mouth.  Sango swallowed quickly, then sucked at his tip for a moment.  Then she released him and announced, “Gods, he’s gonna make me come!”  The monk fell to his knees and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, her blissful screams devoured by his hungry lips. 

Shortly after this, Sesshomaru’s hips pumped faster than ever, and with a loud howl, he exploded inside of Sango’s quivering channel, feeling his swollen flesh get even bigger as he knotted securely within her body.  Not wanting to be stuck in such a position, he calmed himself quickly, transformed back into his humanoid form and slipped neatly out of her, then growled for InuYasha to move his hands away as the daiyokai dove head first into Rin’s hairless mound, kissing and sucking gently on the nub that now peeked out from her folds.  Miroku and Sango moved away from those still in their physical pleasure, and when Shippo opened his eyes upon the threesome now to his right, he spilled his seed, staining his haori and covering his hands in stickiness.

With InuYasha and Rin being the last two of the group to be satisfied, Sesshomaru kissed Rin’s sex harder, drove his tongue inside her, then surprised everyone by wrapping his long fingers around his brothers arousal and pumping him for all he was worth.  InuYasha gave in to his pack instincts and did not fight the hot coiling in his gut… 

“Don’t get it in her hair,” was the only thing Sesshomaru said as he lapped at Rin’s core.  InuYasha nodded weakly, felt his stripes darken on his cheeks, then was surprised to feel Sango’s lips come down and wrap around his tip just before he shattered inside of her mouth.  The hand not bracing herself on his bare thigh was rubbing his back gently, and he thanked her with a rough kiss.

Rin was the last, and Sesshomaru was getting impatient.  He rumbled against her body, encouraging her to give up and let that taut and tense bubble of torture burst in her belly, urged her to let him taste her nectar as she would one day taste his own body’s fluids.  “Come Rin,” he said deeply against her sopping wet folds.  “Let this Sesshomaru taste what your body makes for him…”  His clawed hand moved sinfully up her side and fluttered over a tender little nipple, and that’s when she nearly doubled up around him, little girl hands fisting opalescent hair and holding him as tight as she could to her body as rolling waves of happiness blossomed in her femininity.  She cried out his name as she threw her head back, and her lord mumbled reverently against her undulating body, “Good girl.  Rin is this Sesshomaru’s perfect little girl…”

She finally relaxed her hold on him, and he came up and kissed her sweetly on her lips.  His eyes fluttered closed as she declared in front of them all, “Rin will always choose you, Sesshomaru-sama… always.”  He pressed his forehead to hers and nodded.  Just then, a loud singing could be heard, sounding as if it were children singing.

“Shit, Kagome’s coming with the kids,” InuYasha grumbled as he hurried to put his clothing back on.  The others around him grabbed and yanked and tied at clothing as they raced to redress before the little ones entered the hut.  Sesshomaru tied the last knot on his cuirass just as Kagome lifted the bamboo mat just a tad.

“Is it alright to come in?” she asked quietly, her pregnant belly just poking through the crack between the mat and the door frame.

“Yeah, we’re all done.”  InuYasha waved for her to come on in, grinning a little at how she eyed Sesshomaru’s unexpected presence.

“Mama! Obaa-san gave us some good sweet fruit when we saw her!” one of the twins said as she rushed to her mother’s arms.  The other twin stood hesitantly at Kagome’s side as she suspiciously glanced around the room.  Kagome looked down and asked the girl what was wrong.

“It smells funny in here, like Mama and Papa were wrestling in the dark…”  She buried her face in Kagome’s red hakema.  “Like they were wrestling _a lot_ ,” came the muffled continuation.  Kagome smirked at that, knowing full well what probably went down in her absence.

“Maybe Papa could light some incense and make the smell go away, we could ask him,” she said as she took Sango and Miroku’s son from her back.  “I’m sure the odor will get better once there’s not so many people in here too.”  She handed the baby to Sango, who blushed as she took him, then looked at her husband and said, “Maybe we should get going InuYasha, it’s late and the children have had a long evening.”

He nodded and they made their goodbyes, shared a sort of special lingering look between he and his brother, then they departed.  Sesshomaru regarded the two young ones that had come to be taught this evening and said coolly, “If either of you have any questions, especially you little kit, don’t hesitate to ask.  This one is… glad to impart his knowledge to someone so in need.”  He looked at Rin, then knelt down as she slowly walked toward him.  “This Sesshomaru is here for Rin, no matter what.  If… Rin desires such a… ‘treat’ again… just call out for this one.”

She nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek.  When she pulled back and kissed her quickly on the lips, then rose, took his sword, and left.  Rin looked at her feet and sighed.  She turned and said sadly, “Come on Shippo, we better get back to Kaede-sama’s.”  Shippo scurried to her side on little foxy paws, then they both bowed to Miroku and Sango.  “Thank you for a most informative lesson,” Rin said as she raised up.

“There probably won’t be another for a few weeks, but I will let both of you know when it will be.  Try to get some rest, and if you have any questions you’re both welcome here anytime.”  Miroku took his now sleeping son and laid him gingerly in the bedding that Sango and the girls had just finished rolling out.  The two of them waved goodbye to the twins and then left for the old miko’s house.  As they walked home in the dark, Shippo chuckled.

“What?” Rin asked, stopping in her tracks, hands on her hips, looking more human than she had in years.

The kitsune’s green eyes glimmered with mischief.  “Wouldn’t they all shit bricks if they knew we’ve been together four times…”  His small hand slipped under her kimono and caressed the back of her leg.  She shivered involuntarily at his tender touch.

Suddenly she swatted him away and hissed, “It meant nothing.  Rin belongs to Sesshomaru-sama and our liaisons were only to satisfy our curiosities, maybe even to alleviate boredom.  Rin doesn’t love you, Shippo.”  She crossed her arms and began to walk faster towards Kaede’s. 

“I know,” he sighed as he raced to keep up with her.  Sesshomaru grinned and shook his head, finding their young experimentations endearing and reminiscent of his own childhood.  He wandered the forest, drifting closer to his brother’s home.  He found the hanyou outside, seemingly waiting for him.

“There you are!”  InuYasha said as he leapt out of the nearby tree.  “Kagome’s getting anxious in there.  She didn’t think you were gonna come, but I told her to just be patient.”  He kissed his brother firmly on the mouth and took him by the hand, dragging him into his house.  “I hope you’re ready for more lessons, I think she might be ready for both of us at once tonight…”


End file.
